


Art - When A Siren Loves A Human [X-Men Big Bang 2016]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Digital Art, Gothic, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for the mermaid au cherik fic, When A Siren Loves A Human, written by BadLuckBlueEyes.</p><p>The story is based on Disney's Little Mermaid, with some darker, gothic elements. It's a lovely but bittersweet story with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - When A Siren Loves A Human [X-Men Big Bang 2016]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When A Siren Loves A Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718675) by [BadLuckBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes). 



> All quotations are taken from the fic linked above.

 

 

**Illustration 1:**

 

 

_Charles pushed forward, keeping the other man above the surface. As they swam, Charles’ gills closed as he kept breathing above the surface. He hissed in pain as he started breathing through his nose. The transition, while quick, stung and Charles did not enjoy it._

_He did not know why he was saving the man._

 

 

***

 

 

**Illustration 2:**

 

 

_“And who are we?” the serpent asked, gliding closer. It drew out all of its words, soft vowels growing sharp in Charles’ ears as they lingered around him._

_“A siren,” Charles swallowed bile._

_“That has been noticed,” the serpent grinned, revealing rows of pointed teeth to rival Charles’. It raised one hand to trace two fingers down Charles’ cheek. “And what brings us here?”_

_“I want to become a human,” Charles said._

 

 

***

 

 

**Illustration 3:**

 

 

_“This is the lagoon,” Erik said. Charles straightened and looked around, taking in the trees that seemed to surround them from every angle, with thousands of green arms protecting them from anyone else seeing them._

_He reached out to touch the arm that was closest to the boat. Erik smiled, watching the awe on Charles’ face._

What is this? _Charles asked, holding the arm._

_“It’s a weeping willow. It’s a kind of tree,” Erik said. “The branches can kind of get in the way, but I think that’s part of the beauty.”_

 

 

***


End file.
